The present invention relates generally to a climbing wall assembly. Particularly, the invention relates to a double sided climbing wall assembly using a double-mounted hand hold assembly and a wall closure system.
Artificial climbing and bouldering walls are increasingly used due to physical fitness awareness and interest in climbing and bouldering sports. Climbing wall assemblies are also being provided to introduce children to the climbing sports in a safe, convenient and educational manner. Various devices have also been introduced to make climbing for children a fun and educational experience. Exemplary climbing wall assemblies and devices are disclosed in Applicant's pending U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 10/236,728, filed on Sep. 6, 2002, and in the patent application entitled Safety Mat Securement Assembly having Ser. No. 60/545,543 filed on Feb. 18, 2004, the teachings of both of which being fully incorporated by reference herein.
Climbing wall assemblies may be provided in both indoor and outdoor settings. It is desirable to secure the assemblies during periods of non-use to prevent unauthorized climbing on both the indoor and outdoor climbing walls. Particularly in outdoor settings it is also desirable to protect the climbing wall assemblies from the elements, i.e., rain, snow and sunlight.
When a climbing wall is provided indoors or outdoors, it may also be desirable for the assembly to be free standing and to have double-sided climbing wall structures so that climbing can simultaneously occur on both sides of the climbing wall. The climbing wall assembly of the present invention provides double sided climbing walls using novel handhold structures and securement systems. In a double-sided climbing wall assembly, double-mounted hand hold structures are desirable. The climbing wall closure system of the present invention provides a double-mounted hand hold structure on a climbing wall panel and a closure system for the double-sided climbing wall.